hitorijime_my_herofandomcom-20200214-history
Megumi Setagawa
Megumi Setagawa is a minor character in Hitorijime My Hero. She is the mother of Masahiro Setagawa. Appearance Megumi has fluffy mid-length blonde hair and sea green eyes. She often has nice-looking outfits on and semi-expensive looking jewelry that she either bought herself or was gifted to her by her clients. Despite having a teenage son, she is very beautiful and young looking for her age. Personality Megumi was never seen much, but when she was drunk, she bragged about how one of her clients is taking her to a hot spring and asked Masahiro if he was jealous of her. When Setagawa locked himself away in his room, she looked near broken. In Masahiro's childhood, she had always been neglectful of him as she never took any pictures of him growing up or spend any time with him as she was always with clients as a Courtesan, causing him to become distant and joining a gang in Middle school to find a place to belong until his future lover and teacher, Kousuke, saved him and put him on the right path and helped him have the family, love and supported that his mother couldn't properly give him. She isn't abusive or cruel, but she is neglectful of her son as she never knew he was in a gang or is in a relationship with his teacher. Though she did check on him when she heard him cry one night, showing that she does care, but acts more like an older sister than a mother to him. She's also well aware of how dysfunctional her relationships are with her clients and men in general, when she tells Masahiro he might never have a girlfriend since he might have gotten her bad taste when it came to love, hinting about her relationship with her son's father, and is also well aware that she isn't a good mother to her son and that she's ashamed of her job as she knows it's shameful and her son hates what she does. History Not much is known about Megumi's early life, but it was said she and Masahiro's father were romantically involved but the relationship ended. It's unknown if he left before his son was born or when he was very young, but Megumi hinted that their relationship was very bad as she told her son she had no luck with men. She used the money that was left to her to drink to cope with the pain of Masahiro's father abandoning her and their son, but soon went bankrupt and eventually had no choice but to become a prostitute to pay off her debt and put her son through school. But her job also involved drinking with her clients and even though she wanted to stop drinking, she was unable to and she was still numbing the pain of her husband/lover leaving her, which caused her to neglect her son and being an absent mother all the way to his teenage years. Synopsis Megumi is mentioned in The High School Boys Howl by Masahiro when he says she doesn't really care about cleaning. He also admits to Kousuke Ooshiba that after she gets in a fight with a client, she trashes the place, though he quickly defends her and adds she's not a bad person. He says he's glad that she puts a kid like him through school. Trivia * Megumi is a prostitute, and is hinted to have a lot of rich clients due to her expensive clothes and jewelry along with expensive trips with clients, making her a modern day Courtesan despite she and her son living in a poor apartment. * Megumi does not take care of Masahiro well, but does show she cares and is aware she isn't a good mother. * She's still heart broken over Masahiro's father leaving her and their son and drinks to cope with the pain, even with clients and still loves her former husband/lover * She doesn't know her son is in a relationship with his teacher * She's ashamed of the life she lives, but believes no man will truly love her Quotes Coming soon! Gallery Megumi-setagawa-128758.jpg MegumiSetagawa-2.jpg MegumiSetagawa-3.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Minor Characters